No Lies, Just Love
by Ben-hayag
Summary: Sequel to Don't Know When But a Day is Gonna Come. I deleted the fourth chapter and now consider this story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell.

Well, this came much sooner then I thought. I hope you guys like it. So please read, review, and no flames. And this story is aslo named after a Bright Eyes song.

Togusa woke up in a room he didn't recognize. He didn't remembered where he was or what happened until he saw her laying next to him. Then he remembered everything. From driving to Motoko's apartment to making love to her, cheating on his wife, and breaking the rules. He quietly rolled out of bed so he wouldn't wake the Major. He put his boxers and his pants back and sat down at the edge of the bed. He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He opened it and the first thing he saw was a picture of him and his wife. Togusa just sat there, looking at the photo with eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same anymore." he whispered as he looked at the picture. Togusa closed the wallet and put it back in his pocket when heard Motoko stiring behind him. She sat up in the bed and stared at Togusa. The silence between the two was akward. They didn't know what to say at first. After a miniute of this, the Major finally broke the silence.

"This is wrong, this shouldn't have happened. Not only did you cheat on your wife but we also broke the rules. We could get kicked out of Section 9 because of this."

"So you regret it. I thought you loved me." Togusa sadly responded,

"I do love you but you know damn well that this kind of realtionship is forbidden." Motoko said to him. "Please leave. I need some time alone to think.

"I understand." he simply repilied. He finished getting dressed and then quickly left her apartment.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Motoko sat at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She slowly drank the coffee as she replayed the events in her head over and over again. She thought about the feeling of his natural body rubbing against her prosthetic body. "Damnit" she yelled as she slamed the cup down on the table. "Screw this. I gotta go shoot something." Motoko said as she left her apartment.

Togusa got home and was immediately greeted by Miki. who'd spent all night worrying where her husband was.

"Togusa, I was so worried about you." she said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." apologized Togusa. Miki led him to the kitchen where she had breakfest made and ready for him.

"I made scrambled eggs and toast for you."

"Thanks honey." he said. He sat down at the table and began to eat. Miki started to leave but Togusa stopped her. "Miki, I need you to sit down. I have something very serious to tell you."

There it is. And before you guys bombard me with reviews saying Motoko and Togusa can't have sex. Don't bother. I don't care if they can or can't have sex. It's my story and if I say they can have sex, they can have sex. So any way please review and since I forgot to mention it, this story starts the day after the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell.

So you know the drill, read, review, and no flames.

Bullet casings filled the grey floor of the shootingrange as Motoko shot off round after round with her Seburo M5. Motoko was too wrapped up in her shooting to notice that Batou was just a few feet behind her. As he watched her he could tell that something was troubling her. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but he knew that wouldn't be the smart thing to do.

'I don't need her to be pissed at me.' Batou thought. After a few minutes of watching the Major unload clip after clip of ammo into the targets, He quietly left without making a sound.

As Batou walked the halls wondering what was bothering the Major, he ran into Chief Aramaki.

"Batou, have you seen the Major today?" the chief asked.

"Yeah, she's at the shooting range. Something is bothering her Chief. She's just gonna stand there until we run out of targets or ammo, whatever comes first." Batou told him with some concern in his voice.

"Really, maybe I should go talk to her about it." Aramaki said. Batou didn't say anything in reply. he just walked away while the Chief headed towards the shooting range.

Motoko was puting a fresh clip of ammo into her Seburo M5 when she saw Chief Aramaki enter the shooting range. He had his usual serious look on his face.

"Is everything alright Major?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just getting in some practice, that's all." she responded. Aramaki could easily tell that she was lying, but he decided not to press the issue right now and started to leave. Motoko saw him leaving and despite part of her telling her not to say anything, she decided to come clean and tell him the truth.

"Chief, wait." she called out. The Chief stopped and turned around to face her. "Everything is not alright. Something happened last night. Something I need to tell you about."

Togusa sat on the couch in the living room of his house. Everywhere he looked, there was a mess. Clothes were scattered through out the house. Vases, picture frames, and plates were smashed and broken all over the floor. His ears were still ringing from the screams of his now ex-wife.

"Well, she took that very well." Togusa jokinly said to himself. "I wish there was a better way to do this. I didin't want to hurt her. But if I didn't tell her now, she was just gonna get hurt even more in the future."

He then noticed something sitting on the floor in the middle of a couple broken vases. He got up off the couch and walked towards it. He carefully picked it out of the broken glass. The object was Miki's wedding ring. As Togusa held it in his hands and looked at it, a few tears started to trickle down his cheek. Then all of a sudden, the phone started to ring. He put the ring down on the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Togusa." said a voice.

"Motoko" he responded. Once again there was an akward silence between them.

"I can't do this." she said in a sad voice.

"You can't do what?" You don't want to talk to me, is that it?" Togusa asked.

"No that's not it. Togusa, can you come here to HQ? It will be easier to tell you in person." Motoko said as the phone line went dead.

Togusa hung up the phone, picked up his keys and left the house.

I know not much happened in that chapter because this is the setup to the climax. And after this story is done, there will be a sequel to this. So please review but I bet I won't get any because no body is gonna like this sorry excuse of a chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell

Before I get into the story, I have a favor to ask. I wasn't able to see 2nd Gig last Saturday so I need to know what happened. So someone please E-mail me or write what happened in the review. I would really appreicate that. So anyway, read, review, and no flames.

After hanging up the phone, Motoko left the office and walked to the parking garage and decided to wait for Togusa there. When she got there, she went to her car and sat down on the hood of it. She then folded her arms and looked down towards the entrance.

Motoko wasn't looking forward to meeting Togusa face to face. She had bad news to tell him but that wasn't the only reason. Though she never would openly admit it, part of her was scared to see Togusa again. She was scared to see the only person that was able to get past all the walls and barriers she had always put up and was able to see the woman inside her cybernetic shell. Last night wasn't the first time Motoko had shared her body with someone else but it was the first time she had shared her heart.

While she sat there, struggling with her feelings and emotions. Togusa pulled up the ramp and parked his car right next to the Major. He got out of the car just stood there. The two looking at eachother in silence.

'Do we always have to do this.' Motoko thought. 'It would be best just to say it now and get over with'. "Togusa, I called you here because I have something important to tell you. I'm sorry but you are no longer a part of Section 9." Motoko said to him with saddness in her voice.

Togusa's eyes became wide with shock when he heard her say that. He looked around the garage for a little bit then his eyes drifted back to Motoko. Trying his best to hide the hurt and pain he was feeling. Motoko was expecting Togusa to say something but his lips weren't moving. The Major walked next him and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." She quietly said as she tried to place on his shoulder. He pushed the hand away as the expression on his face turned to anger.

"You're sorry. Thats all you can say. Do you know that you've cost me everything. My family, my job, everything." Togusa yelled as he paced back and forth. "This is the thanks I get for loving you. I get kicked out while you get to stay here without any kind of punishment. I thought you loved me but I know that it was all a lie.You just used me."

"No I would never do that. I really do love you, why can't you believe that." Motoko told him but Togusa wasn't buying it.

"If you really did love me, youwould quit Section 9 without hesatation. But you won't because you care more about Section 9 then me. This is why you never found anyone to love and this is why you never will find anyone to love." Togusa stromed torwards his car, got in, violenty slammed the door, and peeled out of the garage leaving Motoko all alone.

She was feeling the worst pain she had ever felt. No terriost or Criminal could hurt her more then the words Togusa said. She felt the tears coming up and tried her best to fight them off. However, it was hopeless as Motoko broke down crying.


End file.
